1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of an IC card connector used with a PC card used as a storage medium of personal computers or the like and a CF (compact flash) card used in a digital camera and other electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An IC card connector is commonly used as an additional storage unit of a personal computer. An IC card is coming into widespread use as a storage medium of the IC card connector.
The IC card is loaded in the IC card connector to write and read necessary information. To increase operability in loading and unloading the IC card, some IC card connectors have an ejection mechanism for ejecting the IC card.
It is known that the conventional IC card ejection mechanism includes a slide member for carrying an IC card, a locking member for holding the slide member in an IC card loaded position, and a spring member for energizing the slide member in an eject direction when the locking member is unlocked, wherein, when the IC card is ejected as the slide member moves in the eject direction, the IC card is pushed out in the eject direction by an energizing force of the spring member.
However, the above-described conventional IC card connector has the following problems in terms of construction. First, where the locking member is automatically unlocked using a solenoid, a motor, or the like, if electrical circuits or the like fail, the locking member cannot be operated, with the result that the IC card cannot be ejected. Second, as a measure for circumventing this situation, the provision of an emergency function (recovery function) seldom used except at emergency complicates its construction and boosts costs.
For this reason, the present invention intends to solve the above problems by providing an IC card connector having a mechanism for ejecting an IC card, wherein, even if a means for automatically unlocking a locking member for ejecting the IC card is disabled due to a fault, the IC card connector can unlock the locking member with a simple construction and has an inexpensive emergency function.
To solve the above problems, an IC card connector of the present invention, as a first means, includes: a slide member that is slidable in directions in which an IC card loaded in and unloaded from a housing is inserted and ejected; a return spring for energizing the slide member in the direction in which the IC card is ejected; a locking member for holding the slide member in the position in which the IC card is loaded, against an energizing force of the return spring; and an unlocking member for unlocking the locking member to move the slide member in the IC card eject direction, wherein the unlocking member abuts the locking member at one end thereof by pressure from the other end thereof to break the engagement between the locking member and the slide member, and returns to its initial position in accordance with the movement of the slide member in the IC card eject direction.
As a second means, the locking member, turnably supported, includes an anchoring part that can be engaged in and disengaged from the slide member, and a turning operation part for turning the anchoring part in the direction of breaking the engagement with the slide member, wherein the turning operation part is pressed by the unlocking member, whereby the anchoring part turns and the engagement with the slide member is broken.
As a third means, a long notch groove is formed in the unlocking member, a return arm part engaged in the notch groove is formed in the slide member, and the return arm part is slidably fitted in the notch groove.
As a fourth means, the return arm part abuts one end of the notch groove when the slide member is returned to an IC card eject position by an energizing force of the return spring, and when the IC card is pulled out of the IC card eject position, the slide member moves to the IC card eject direction and the unlocking member is returned to its initial position by the return arm part.
As a fifth means, the locking member is turnably supported on a fixing member, and the unlocking member is disposed having sliding resistance with the fixing member to prevent movement due to vibration.
As a sixth means, the fixing member has opposing guide walls formed and the unlocking member is sandwiched by the guide walls to provide sliding resistance.
As a seventh means, the fixing member is formed on the housing or a frame attached to the housing.